


Find Us

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) meets the man of her dreams, literally.





	1. Chapter 1

Come and find us Christian Girl…save us.

How?

Find us…we are here.

Where are you?

‘(Y/N)!’

You jump up and look around rapidly, hoping to find who had been speaking to you, but all you found were the amused faces of your new classmates.

‘Thank you for rejoining us, now how about answering question on the board.’

‘Um…twenty-six?’ you guessed.

‘This is History Miss (Y/L/N).’ she sighed tiredly.

‘…nineteen twenty six?’ 

At that she just rolled her eyes, thankfully before she could say anything, as fast as you could you gathered your things and left the room.

That dream again, you had been having it since your family had moved to Denmark last month for your Mom’s job as an archaeologist. 

You went to your locker and thought back to when she told you of the move, you had been upset about the whole thing. You were a Texas girl born and raised. Now you had to learn a new language and get used to know a whole new country.

While it was inconvenient to you, you were happy for you Mom, she loved her job but in Texas it was harder for her. She had to leave you and your siblings for months on end, now she could make more and be at ground zero, and housing was included.

The place was beautiful and your siblings loved it too, they were making a lot of friends at their new schools.

The only major downside of it was that you hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep since you landed.

Every night someone far away called out to you in your sleep; asking you to find them. You’d ask who they were and where were they, but you always woke before you got an answer.

Once you hand changed out your books and closed your locker you went to walk to your next class.

As you walked you stretched and yawned, in doing so you closed your eyes and just as you opened them you bumped into someone.

Before you could apologize you realize you were the one who had gotten knocked down.

‘Shit, sorry.’ the guy said, bending down to pick up all the crap that had fallen from your book bag.

‘No I wasn’t looking, I’m sorry.’ you said, too embarrassed to look up.

‘Still I’m the one that knocked you down.’ he said.

‘I’ll accept yours if you take mine.’ you said.

‘Alright.’ the guy said as he stood, while you gathered the last of your pencils.

As you stood you He held out your bracelet with the cross charm.

‘Here you go, Christian Girl.’

That made your head snap up to look at the boy you had been speaking to.

He had chestnut colored hair and the bluest eyes you’d ever seen, he was really hot.

That wasn’t the point though, he had called you…

‘What did you call me just now?’ you asked.

He looked confused and held up the bracelet.

‘Christian girl? Unless you aren’t and this is just a fashion choice or a silent rebellion.’ he said.

You had heard that name before…and that voice too.

‘What is your name?’ you asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

‘Ivar…Ivar Ragnarson.’

You found him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) just got adopted she thinks.

‘I found you.’ you breathed, a feeling of relief washing over you.

‘Excuse me?’ Ivar asked in pure confusion.

‘What?’ you asked back.

‘Did you bump your head when you fell?’ 

That was when you snapped out of your own head and realized how nuts you probably seemed. This guy didn’t know you at all and knew nothing of the dreams he had starred in.

‘N-no um sorry, talking nonsense I guess.’ you stuttered.

‘You sure you’re OK?’

‘Yeah, um excuse me but I haven’t seen you around here before.’ you said.

He looked at you as if he was still trying to decide if you were alright in the head.

‘No… I usually don’t come out this way, but my normal hall got shut up because some freshmen spread oil on the floor. Had to go the long way, and…’ he paused and looked at his watch.

‘I’m definitely gonna be late now, it was nice meeting you Christian Girl.’ he said as he walked past you.

‘W-wait I-’ you tried to call out but he was already around the corner and you realized the hall was empty.

A quick glance at your phone told you that the bell was gonna ring in two minutes and your own class was at least five minutes away.

‘Dammit.’ you whined as you ran down the hall, in a desperate attempt to make it time.

Needless to say you were late and your math teacher chewed you out in front of everyone, and you were made to sit in the back of the class.

That was fine by you though, in the back you could sleep, hopefully not that you had finally seen this guy you could finally sleep.

You were wrong.

Find us…Save us.

I did find you.

Find us, Save us Christian Girl… bring us back.

Save you from what?

Bring us back. Bring us home

From where, who is us?

You were woken by someone shaking you gently.

‘Sorry, but class is over, it’s time for lunch.’ your classmate said before leaving.

You looked around and tried to shake yourself back to reality.

Save us?

What does that even mean, the guy you had just met seemed completely fine and safe. Nothing about him seemed like the cry for help you heard every time you closed your eyes.

Maybe there was something you weren’t seeing.

Quickly you gather your things and hurried to the cafeteria, the lunch room here was huge since everyone had lunch at the same time. It would take a while but if you looked around you could probably find him again.

You skipped the many lunch lines and searched the large room frantically looking for the boy.

As you walked around scanning the room you bumped into someone for the second time.

‘Dammit, you OK Sweetheart?’

You look up and see a guy with brown hair and kind blue eyes, not as stunning as Ivar’s, but very appealing nonetheless. He looked older too, had a rather large build on him.

‘Yeah, I’m fine, not the first time I’ve been bumped today.’ you said, still looking around.

‘Looking for someone?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, something like that.’ you answered.

‘Well I’m sitting with my brothers, our table has a pretty good overview of the cafe, wanna come up? Take it as an apology.’ he offered pointing to the second floor of the cafeteria.

‘Oh my God yes, that is perfect, thank you.’ you said thankfully as you grabbed his arm and began pulling him along.

‘Alright then Sweetheart, my name is Ubbe by the way.’ he said as you dragged him upstairs.

‘Ubbe? Unique name, even for you Danish folks; my name is (Y/N).’ you introduced yourself.

‘(Y/N) the American?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Yeah, didn’t know I was so well known.’ 

‘Well you’re not really, I just heard all the buzz when you first transferred.’ he said as you reached the second floor and he began leading you to his table.

‘Who’s the new girl Ubbe?’ 

You look up and see another handsome blue eyed upperclassman, his hair wad lighter and in a man bun. There was another boy beside him with red blond hair that looked naturally curly.

‘This is (Y/N) the American who transferred earlier this year, remember?’ Ubbe said as you both sat down.

‘Yeah, the girl who is now famous for falling asleep damn near everywhere.’ the blond said.

‘I heard you got caught sleeping in the boys locker room, under the bleachers and even the teachers’ lounge.’ the man bunned one said.

‘I was too tired to tell it was the wrong room, and the lounge was empty when I went in no one was using the couch.’ you defended, looking over the rail.

This was a far better view, surely you’d spot him from.

‘Oy, Christian Girl.’

With a startled gasp you turn and see Ivar sitting down between the other two boys.

‘Ivar.’ you said, again taken back by his gorgeous features.

‘Is this who you were looking for?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Uh…yeah.’ you said.

‘Why are you looking for me?’ Ivar asked.

‘I…uh…I never got to introduce myself, seemed kinda rude.’ you lied awkwardly, wincing at how lame you sounded.

Ivar looked at you a moment before chuckling.

‘You Americans are weird, but if you insist, tell me your name.’ he smiled.

‘(Y/N) (Y/L/N).’

‘Nice to meet you, but I think I like calling you Christian Girl better.’

‘So it seems Ivar doesn’t hate your company, looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.’ the man bun said.

‘Mmhmm, seems like Ivar has decided to adopt you.’ the blond said.

‘Adopt?’ you asked, looking around.

Ivar nodded, as he picked up his apple and took a bite.

‘I don’t find her as annoying as others, we’re keeping her.’ he said.

‘Wha-’ you stuttered.

‘Well since you are ours now we should introduce ourselves; I’m Hvitserk, but you can call me Hvitsy.’ the man bun introduced.

‘I’m Sigurd, but you can call me Snake if you like.’ the blond said.

‘Ok Snake…um anyone want to explain this whole adoption thing or…?’ 

‘Isn’t it obvious, we are taking you in as one of us, something we don’t do often since this idiot hates everyone.’ Ubbe said pointing at Ivar who grinned in return.

‘So…we are all like best friends now? Just like that, I get a nick name and I join the band.’ you asked.

‘Pretty much, now eat something.’ Ivar said, handing you half of his sandwich.

It was then you realized you were actually starving, gratefully took the food.

‘Thanks, forgot to go through the line.’ you blushed.

‘So…I’m adopted now?’

‘Yup, I own you now Christian Girl.’ Ivar said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finds out some new information about the Lothbroks.

Eating with the Lothbroks at lunch you tried to learn as much as he could about them, anything to suggest that they needed saving.

In your dreams Ivar always said “us” and in your last dream he said “bring us home”. When it came to home the people you imagined being home with was family, so he must be talking about bringing his family home.

You made sure to keep the conversation light and tried not to seem like you were interrogating them. They didn’t seem to notice how often you’d a question.

‘You are a very curious girl aren’t you?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Well you guys are kind of the first friends I’ve made here.’ he deflected.

‘Maybe because you’re always sleep during lunch.’ Sigurd says.

‘Maybe so, the point is I still don’t know anything about this town outside of my neighborhood. So why don’t you all show me around since you adopted me.’ you smiled.

‘Ivar’s the one who adopted you, we are more adoptive uncles, ask daddy to take you out.’ Hvitserk teased.

‘Daddy?’ you cringed.

‘Not the first time I’ve been called that.’ Ivar grinned.

‘OH!’ Hvitserk cheered , giving his brother a high five. 

‘Idiots, men are the same no matter what country they’re in. Will you take me to see the town or not? ’ you rolled your eyes.

‘Fine, we’ll show you around tomorrow, Its the weekend so you’ll see it in all its clustered glory.’ Ivar said.

‘Not me, I have a date.’ Sigurd said.

‘Same.’ Ubbe added.

‘And I have to make up my Chem test during Saturday classes.’ Hvitserk groaned.

‘So just us then.’ Ivar sighed.

‘Awesome, I’ll meet you at your house.’ you smiled eagerly.

‘No I’ll pick you up, our house is tricky to find.’ Ivar dismissed.

‘Tell me about it.’ you said under your breath as the bell rang.

‘What hall are you on?’ Ivar asked as he stood.

‘All my classes are in the center hall.’ you said.

Ivar nodded.

‘Come on I’ll walk to class.’ he said.

‘But won’t you be late?’ you asked as you grabbed your things and stood as well. 

‘Not likely this is my free period, I’m gonna chill in the library.’ 

‘OK.’ you agreed as you both headed down the stairs, his brothers in tow.

‘I’d kill to have a free period, I’m the only one who doesn’t have one.’ Hvitserk whined.

‘If you got your grades up you could have one next semester.’ Ubbe comforted.

‘I’m missing two whole credits, I’ll be chasing them til I graduate.’ 

‘That’s because you skipped so damn much the first two years, serves you right.’ Sigurd said.

You all fell into the crowd of kids trying to get to their classes, something you hated passionately, its like on foot traffic.

But today the crowd seemed a bit easier to get through, a look around told you the crowd was separating to make a path.

‘What the hell?’ you asked.

‘I know, they are all so dramatic.’ Ivar sighed in annoyance.

‘I like it.’ Sigurd said.

‘Of course you do.’ Ivar teased.

‘So this is a usual thing?’ you questioned, looking around realizing a lot of people were looking at you as you walked.

Once you had exited the Cafeteria the population of the school went on like usual.

‘It’s our normal I guess.’ Ubbe said before he headed to the south hall which held the senior classes, and Hvitserk headed to the north hall that housed the junior classes.

‘Man I want to skip Bjorn’s class.’ Sigurd sighs woefully, looking at a open class door your group of three was approaching.

‘It’d break his heart if he heard that.’ Ivar said, pushing his brother into the class were a insanely hot blonde teacher sitting at his desk.

The teacher looked up as Sigurd stumbled in the class, he smiled at the blond before looking past him and sending a wave to you and Ivar.

You smiled awkwardly and waved back.

‘Come on before he tries to talk to us.’ Ivar said, while smiling and waving at the stupidly attractive teacher, before pulling you along.

‘Who was that?’ you asked, looking back at the classroom.

‘He’s just a teacher.’

‘A teacher too hot to exist outside of my wettest of wet dreams, oh my God.’ you swooned.

Ivar thumped your forehead, making you gasp in surprise.

‘None of that you hear me.’ Ivar scolded.

'Wha- why not?’

'One, he is a teacher and too old for you; and two, he’s my brother.’

'Brother? Your brother is a hot teacher?’

'He is just a teacher.’ Ivar dead panned before pushing you forward, you rolled your eyes but carried on walking until you were at your class door.

‘This is me.’ you said.

‘Alright, gimme your phone so I can save my number.’ Ivar said holding out his hand.

You handed over your phone and watched Ivar put in his number and save it before he handed it back to you.

‘Text me.’ he said before walking off.

‘Goodbye to you too.’ you mumbled before going to class.

You sat down and hoped to stay awake, but knew it was hopeless, lunch really was prime nap time for you and today you had missed out on it.

Just as you went to rest your head someone rapidly tapped your shoulder.

‘You’re friends with Ivar Ragnarson?!’ a girl you had never spoken too asked eagerly.

‘Uhhh…’

‘How? Ivar hates everyone, why is he talking to you?’ she asked.

‘I- I don’t know what you want to hear, I guess he decided I don’t annoy him yet.’ you tried, very confused about what was happening.

What the hell is going on right now, who the hell is this girl, and why is she so concerned with Ivar?

‘Everything annoys Ivar, in grade school he wrote a paper about how rainbows suck.’ she said.

‘Nice to know, excuse me if I’m being rude but why is Ivar talking to me such a big deal?’ you asked.

‘Don’t you know? The Ragnarsons run Kattegat High.’

‘What?’ you asked.

‘Their Dad was the school’s biggest investor when they started building it, now their Uncle is the dean. Their family owns half the town it’s one of the richest families in the country.’ the girl raved.

‘What?’ you repeated in shock.

‘You just became friends with millionaires.’ she says in awe.

‘WHAT?!’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hangout with Ivar takes a very bad turn.

OK you had a big day tomorrow and you were fully prepped for it.

Homework done, chores done, you got the OK from your mom and now all that was left was for you to get a good nights sleep so you would have the energy to actually hangout.

You took two melatonin pills and laid down.

After not taking a good nap at school it only took about three minutes for you to clock out.

You were in a large clearing in the woods, you were always here in your dreams, Ivar’s mysterious voice calling out to you.

Something was different this time though, this time Ivar was actually there in the clearing with you, but…he was different.

His face was half covered by a thick and graying beard, if not for his distinguished eyes you probably wouldn’t have recognized him. He was dressed like something from a medieval festival and he seemed a few decades older than the boy you had just seen. 

Ivar was sitting on the ground, leaning back against a large boulder, his eyes were unfocused and he seemed to not notice you at all. 

‘Ivar?’ you asked stepping toward him, but you stopped when he threw an ax you hadn’t seen laying by his side.

You gasp in shock as it landed by your foot.

‘Stay away, Christian.’ the old man snarled.

‘Wha-’

‘Do your job and find us.’ he snapped.

‘Bu- but I thought I did find you.’ you argued, so confused about everything that was going on in this dream.

‘Find us…the real us and bring us home before it is too late.’

‘Too late? What are you talking about?! What the hell is this?! What do I have to do?’ you were begging for answers.

‘Find us…Christian Girl.’ he demanded.

‘Ah!’ you gasped as you shot up from your bed.

With a groan you cover your face with your hands, you were so frustrated with this crap.

All you wanted was sleep.

You look over at your clock, it was only a few minutes before your alarm would go off so you went ahead and disarmed it.

That was the most informative dream you’d had since you got to this country, but it left you with even more questions.

Like why was Ivar so old and dressed so weird, and why did he say the Christian like it was an insult?

You got out of bed and started getting ready, taking a shower and doing your hair and make up.

Ivar had let you know during lunch yesterday that he was a morning person and therefore you’d be going out early as fuck.

Granted he didn’t tell you he was filthy fucking rich, because holy shit.

You hadn’t known how to handle the info at first, you still don’t, but you were sticking to the acting like you don’t know.

If none of the Ragnarsons told you then they must have a reason for not wanting you to know.

Once your hair was done you went back to your room and got dressed, just as you got your necklace on you got a text.

Daddy Ivar: I’m outside

You rolled your eyes at the name Ivar chose for his contact.

Quickly you gather your purse, phone and house key before heading downstairs. You made sure to leave a note on the fridge to let everyone know you were going out.

Outside you found Ivar sitting in a beat up pick up, that looked like it needed a serious paint job.

Not what you were expecting.

‘Nice ride, can it get us out of the driveway?’ you asked with an arched brow.

‘Don’t listen to her sweetheart, she doesn’t understand your power.’ Ivar soothed his car, caressing the stirring wheel before he got out the car.

‘Seriously, can this thing make it down the street, I think this truck is older than my parents.’

Ivar grinned as he got out of the car and motioned for you to follow him to the hood of the truck.

With a smug grin he lifted the hood and revealed the most magnificent engine you had ever seen in your damn life.

‘Don’t judge a book by it’s cover Christian Girl.’ he said as he closed the hood.

‘Damn.’ was all you could say.

‘I know, she’s a beauty.’

‘If you have that beast of an engine why not soup up her bodywork?’ you asked.

‘Would you pester me for a ride looking at this truck?’ he retaliated.

‘No.’

‘That is why, now come on, first thing first we are hitting the actual hot spots. None of that tourist shit.’ Ivar said opening the door for you.

‘But I like tourist shit.’ you pout as you got in.

‘Fine you get one museum, other than that its all authentic Denmark.’ he said before closing the door and going around the truck to get back in himself.

Ivar cranked the engine and the truck came to life.

‘Alright lets do this.’ you said as he started driving.

For a while you both just sat in comfortable silence while he drove through your neighborhood.

‘So what’s the first stop?’ you asked.

‘The best cafe in town, then we are hitting the mall, then a walk through the town market. and lastly the museum since you just need to be a tourist.’ he answered.

‘A cafe? Thank God I need the fattest coffee right now.’ you yawned.

‘Get something strong, we have a lot to see.’ Ivar advised.

The two of you sat continued with small talk as he drove, him pointing at things you might need to know the location of. Like the quickest way to the hospital, where to find the go to guy for beer, things like that.

Once you got to the cafe you were in awe of just how nice it was, the decor was homey and the mood was inviting, but what hooked you was the powerful scent of coffee beans.

You all but skipped over to the counter.

‘Hello.’ the man smiled.

‘Hi, I’ll take the biggest and strongest thing you got; don’t ask if I can handle it, I promise I can.’ you replied.

The barista made a face of consideration and went about making your drink.

‘Also two braided danishes and a decaf for me.’ Ivar said

‘Coming right up.’

Ivar led you to a booth where you waited for your food and coffee.

‘So Christian Girl, you asked plenty of me and my brothers yesterday, I think you should tell me about you.’ 

‘Well I’m American, Texan to be specific. I am the oldest of seven, but I only live with three of my siblings. My mom is an archaeologist my dad is a truck driver in Georgia where he stays with his wife and other three kids.’ you said.

‘Geez, I’m the youngest of five…technically six, I’d kill to not be the baby.’ Ivar sighed.

Before you could reply the barista sat down your coffees and danishes.

You and Ivar politely thanked him before he returned to helping other customers in the cafe.

‘Trust me it’s no fun being oldest, you are responsible for everything your siblings do and you are also who your parents want to be the best behaved to set examples.’ you scoff.

‘Heavy is the head that wears the crown, that’s what Bjorn says.’

‘Bjorn, as in the hot as hell teacher?’

‘Bjorn, as in my brother who is just a teacher.’ Ivar clarified.

You and Ivar drink your coffees and ate, throwing in a bit of banter here and there. For how weird it was, you were very comfortable with the guy who threw an ax at you in your dream.

After coffee you and Ivar proceed to have a very lovely day. The market is awesome, many people selling fresh farmed produce; then the mall also super fun.

Ivar showed you where all the good deal stores were as well, for a guy with apparently millions of dollars he didn’t like to spend too much.

By the end of it you had way more bags than what you had meant to grab, Ivar had offered to pay but you really didn’t want him thinking you wanted his money.

‘God I wish I didn’t have to go home yet.’ you pout as you and Ivar pulled into your driveway.

‘Why? Like spending time with Daddy?’ Ivar asked.

‘Actually, despite the fact that you keep calling yourself Daddy, I did have a good time today.’ you smiled.

‘Well I’m glad you did Christian Girl, maybe next time we can go to the movies with everyone.’ Ivar suggested.

‘I’d like that, sucks we had to cut our day short, I wanted to go to the museum.’ you sighed.

‘Yeah well your mom said she got called in for work so you have to make dinner.’ Ivar reminded you of exactly why you were coming home so early.

‘I know, and my siblings will call any bag of chips they can find dinner if you don’t actually feed them.’ you said.

Ivar nods in understanding before he gets out and opens the door for you, once you were out of his truck he grabbed your bags.

‘We need to work on your impulse buying Christian girl.’ Ivar said.

‘Too little too late buddy.’ you said as you unlocked the door and lead him through your house to the kitchen.

‘Nice digs.’ he says looking around.

‘Thanks, even though SOMEBODY DIDN’T DO THE DISHES!’ you yelled.

‘I’LL DO THEM AFTER DINNER!’ your sister yelled from her room.

‘Bitch.’ you scoff.

‘Sisterly love.’ Ivar teased.

‘Shut up, you wanna help me put away the fruit and stuff?’

‘Sounds too domestic for me.’ Ivar said.

‘Fine then, be that way, anyways thank you for today Ivar. I had a lot of fun.’ you smiled.

‘Of course you did you were with good company.’ he boasted.

‘You ruined the moment, go on go home before my siblings find out I brought a boy over.’ you laughed.

‘Fine, goodbye Christian Girl.’ Ivar said before he gave you a hug.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around you an ice cold chill rushed over your body s the room around you became too fuzzy to see.

‘You have been cursed, your whole family they has been cursed, Ivar Lothbrok.’ 

When you open your eyes you aren’t in your kitchen anymore; you were in a great big room with a long fire pit right in the middle of it.

Everything looked like it was made of wood, leather, metal and fur.

You turn and jump in fright as you see a man with no eyes and black lips wearing a black cloak.

Then you see that he was not alone in the room.

Ivar, the old scary man Ivar from you dream, was the there along with a few older men were there.

No one seemed to see you standing right there so you risked moving closer to them to get a better look.

Once you were close enough you were shocked to see that you knew all these faces, you had sat with them at lunch.

Ubbe and Hvitserk were there, older like Ivar and dressed just as odd.

‘Cursed?’ Ivar asked from his seat on the floor beside the fire pit.

‘Yes, you and your entire bloodline…the living and the dead.’ the eyeless man said gravely.

The brothers all looked around at each other s if to see if they all knew what that meant.

‘Why? Who has cursed us?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Your father was ungrateful for what the Gods have blessed him with, and despite it the Gods gave him entrance to Valhalla. Now that your brother follows your father’s ways they will not be so merciful.’ the scary man answered.

‘What mercy have they shown me so far?’ Ivar asked pointing at his legs.

‘The Gods were with you in every battle and war that you have won, and you have won many.’

‘Exactly, I won them, with my battle strategy.’

‘That is the ungratefulness that got you cursed, Ivar the Boneless.’

‘(Y/N)!’

You shuddered as you were snatched out of the strange room by an invisible force and slammed back into your kitchen

You look around quickly and realize that you were laying on the floor and that Ivar and your siblings were all above you.

‘What happened?’ you asked.

‘You tell us, you scared us half to death falling out like that.’ your sister said worriedly.

‘What?’

‘I hugged you goodbye then you just seized up and fell out.’ Ivar said as he helped you stand up.

‘I’m fine…considering.’ you panted looking at Ivar.

‘I’m calling mom.’ your little sister said pulling out her phone.

‘And I am staying until she gets here.’ Ivar said.

‘I’m really fine, I don’t know what that was…seriously; but I don't think that it was serious. Really Ivar you can go home.’ you assured.

Ivar didn’t look so sure.

‘If you don’t call me every hour on the hour I’m coming back.’ Ivar said seriously.

He gave you one last worried look before he went to leave.

You sighed in relief.

What the fuck was that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar and (Y/N)’s mother are both drama queens.

To say your mother was worried about you would be a huge understatement.

She came gave you a look over, and even though you assured her you felt fine she still packed everyone up and headed to the hospital.

You tried telling her it wasn’t necessary, but she wasn’t having it. She had been arguing with a nurse for ten minutes when your phone vibrated.

Daddy Ivar.

You answered and stepped away from your fuming mother.

‘Ivar, there could not be a worse time.’

‘You were supposed to call me, I’m on way to you.’ Ivar said seriously.

‘Ivar, really you don’t have to, I’m not even home.’ you informed.

‘I know, you’re at the hospital, the slow one. Just hold on I’ll take you to the good one.’ Ivar replied.

‘What? How do you-’

‘When I put in my number I got your find my phone, any way I’m parking on my way up see you in a bit.’

‘Ivar!’ you yelled but it was too late, he had hung up already.

‘What are you yelling about?’ your mother snipped.

‘My friend from school is as much a drama queen as you; he’s on his way up, says this is the slow hospital.’ you answered.

‘Clearly, you could have had three seizures by now.’ she said, giving the nurse a look.

‘Ma’am there are other people here who have waited longer with more pressing ailments.’ the woman tried.

‘(Y/N)?’

You turn and see Ivar walking toward you.

‘Is this the friend?’ your mom asked.

‘Yes, he was the one there when she seized.’ your little brother said.

‘Hello Ms. (Y/L/N). I am Ivar, and I would like to suggest heading to Finehair Hospital its only a few minutes drive and they will have her seen much faster.’ Ivar said.

‘Will they take her insurance?’ your mom asked.

‘Trust me, you won’t have any issues with anything.’ he promised.

Your Mother looked a bit apprehensive, but eventually she nodded.

‘As long as she gets looked at, lord knows we could leave, come back and still be waiting.’

Ivar let out a chuckle before he began leading your family toward the family.

‘I thought you didn’t have friends.’ your mom whispered.

‘I hung out with him once, today.’ you whispered back, sending a weird look at Ivar behind his back.

Still you all followed behind Ivar’s truck to the hospital, this one obviously more lavish than the first.

‘Woah.’ your brother said as you all got out.

‘Come on, you there is already a doctor waiting for you.’ Ivar said as he got out of his car.

‘How?’

‘If I know anything its the ins and out of the medical care system.’ Ivar smiled.

As you all entered the hospital you were greeted by a nurse with a friendly smile.

‘Hello Ivar, Herald is in the usual office.’ she said.

‘Thank you Helga, while she is getting looked at can you set up everything with her mother?’ Ivar asked.

‘Of course, right this way Ms.(Y/N).’ the nurse, Helga says leading your mother to the reception desk

You had enough questions to fill a textbook; granted most of those questions consisted of What The Fuck.

‘Why did she listen to you?’

‘We go a long way back.’ he says plainly, as he opened a door to an examination room where a doctor really was waiting.’

‘Ivar!’ the doctor greeted with a smile.

‘Uncle Herald, good to see like always.’ Ivar smiled back.

‘Uncle?’

‘Not by blood, that would be entirely unprofessional, but I have been friends with his father since before Ivar was swimming in his balls.’

‘Gross.’ Ivar said.

‘So touchy, now onto my actual patient, Miss (Y/L/N), Ivar tells me you had a bit an episode.’ the doctor said.

‘Yes…I seized up earlier today, and I feel completely fine now. A little tired but past that I’m fine.’

‘Do you have any idea what might have brought this on? Any stress, migraines, eating habits or anything that might affect your mental health?’

You sent a quick glance over to Ivar then looked away.

‘I haven’t been sleeping, not since the first night of the move here.’ you answered.

‘How long exactly?’

‘Going on six months now.’ you whispered.

‘Six months?’ Ivar gasped, looking at you in disbelief.

‘You haven’t been sleeping right for six months?’

‘Hush Ivar, may I ask what is keeping from resting.’

Again you looked to Ivar and turn away from him before he caught you.

‘I…have these dreams. They keep me up and recently they have become more of a problem. I honestly think I didn’t even seize, it felt more like my dream happened while I was awake.’ you said as honestly as you could.

‘Alright it sounds like more of a psychological issue, but just to be sure I am going to run a few tests. Test that actually require privacy.’

This time it is the doctor that turned to Ivar, and he held the eye contact.

‘What? No way.’ Ivar denied.

‘I need her to change into a gown.’

‘There is a screen and I am a gentleman.’ Ivar dismissed.

‘Ivar, not to offend you, but I am not going to be naked in in the same room as you.’ you said, as politely as you could.

Ivar rolled his eyes dramatically. 

‘Fine, I will wait with your family and I’m gonna juice your mother for every embarrassing story I can.’ he said as he left.

After that the doctor’s visit went on as usual, you took all kinds of test and scans and you were asked a lot of questions about your general health. 

All in all it took around three hours, and you were happy to be done with it. You put your clothes on and headed to the waiting room.

Only there was more people waiting than you remembered.

Your sister was teaching Ubbe how to play an old clapping game you used to play when you were little; one of your brothers was showing Sigurd a video on his phone, Hvitserk was letting your youngest brother feed him fries from McDonald’s and Ivar was sitting and talking to your mother.

‘What are you guys doing here?’ you asked.

‘I called Ivar to ask why he hadn’t come home and he told us what happened. So we hurried over to make sure you were OK.’ Ubbe smiled.

‘For someone with no friends you have some good friends.’ your sister said.

‘I guess so, how long have y’all been here?’ you asked.

‘Almost an hour, we got food on the way?’ Sigurd answered.

‘We ate your fries tho.’ your baby brother added.

‘Thanks, hey can I talk to y’all real quick?’ 

They gave you a confused look but you made a very obvious “Shut up and come here” face.

Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd stood and walked over to you, but Ivar had still been talking to your mom.

‘Scuse me, mom can I borrow Ivar for a minute? It’ll only take a second.’ you said.

‘Of course.’ your mom said.

With Ivar in tow you lead all the Ragnarsons down a pretty empty hall away from everyone.

‘OK, I didn’t want to say anything at first because I figured there was a reason you didn’t tell me, but this is too much.’ you started.

‘What is?’ Ivar asked.

‘This! The fancy hospital, the doctor you seemed to have reserved for me. I didn’t want to know, but holy shit.’ you started.

‘Does anyone know what she’s talking about.’ Ivar asked his brothers.

‘Alright, so I found out you guys are apparently stupid rich, and that’s fine. Good for you even, but this special treatment thing needs to stop; or at least slow down.’ you lectured.

Then a look of realization crossed their faces.

‘You forgot to tell her Ivar.’ Ubbe said.

‘I did, that’s my bad.’ Ivar sighed.

‘Well in that case we are sorry, we are all used to it being common knowledge.’ Ubbe apologized.

‘Yeah, my bad, but to be fair I didn’t really hide it when we hung out today. Wait is that why you insisted on buying your own stuff?’ Ivar asked.

‘I didn’t want you to think I only wanted to be friends with you because you are rich, I didn’t even know until after lunch.’ you blushed in embarrassment now that you realized you had over thought things.

‘Aw sweetheart, if there is one thing you need to know is that if I thought you would use me I never would have hung out with you.’ Ivar smiled.

‘He can spot a leech a mile away, partly why he hates everyone.’ Hvitserk said.

‘I don’r mind it, so long as they no its a short term thing.’ Sigurd said.

‘Shut up Snake, if you don’t want us spoiling you then fine, we won’t.’ Ubbe soothed.

‘They won’t.’ Ivar clarified.

‘Ivar.’ you whined.

‘Fine, I won’t as much, but if I want to drag you on expensive adventures I don’t want to hear any complaints.’ Ivar bargained.

‘I think I can deal with that.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) has another episode, and she thinks she knows what triggers them.

Now that Ivar and his brothers knew that you knew they were disgustingly rich you had expected them to change. You were thinking being dragged on luxurious trips like in the movies, but you were wrong.

They were the same guys you sat with at lunch; they talked about classes and girls, not name brands and celebrity friends.

Honestly you were kind of relieved, you weren’t sure if you would be comfortable with it. Sure everyone likes nice things but if someone offered you something worth more money than you’d ever make it’d feel strange.

The only thing that had changed since your little health scare was that now Ivar was a total Mom.

He was constantly checking up on you, asking if you slept at least five hours, he’d have you a lunch tray ready so you wouldn’t have to wait in line and he made sure to get something quick and would try to make you sleep at the table after.

Today was no different, you walked into the cafeteria and went straight upstairs to your usual table and took the BLT and Gatorade Ivar slid to you.

‘Did you sleep?’ he asked.

‘Four hours, the pills Doctor Finehair gave me are damn good.’ you answered.

‘Not strong enough for eight hours.’ Ivar said.

‘Come on Ivar, he can’t give the girl a stronger dose without killing her.’ Ubbe added in.

‘Honestly it’s not the pills fault, I just can’t crash.’ you said.

‘Because of those dreams you refused to tell me about?’ Ivar grumbled.

‘Ivar.’ you groaned.

‘Dreams?’ Hvitserk asked.

‘She told Herald she has dreams so problematic that they keep her form sleeping.’ 

‘Oh, like night terrors?’ Sigurd asked.

‘Or is it wet dreams?’ Hvitserk asked with a grin.

‘No you pervy bastard, and no not night terrors either and I’m still not telling you Ivar.’ you explained.

Ivar rolled his eyes and went back to his salad, he was clearly angry and unsatisfied.

‘It’s nothing personal, I don’t ask you about your dreams.’ you tried.

‘I dream of taking this world over, and not in the business or wealthy way; I mean the bloody and destructive kind of way. I have no problem sharing my dreams with you.’ he said.

The table was dead silent, because what do you say after someone says something like that.

‘Dude…that got way too dark.’ Sigurd said.

‘It really did, and in any case your dreams don’t keep from sleeping or wake you up when you actually do go to sleep.’ you reasoned.

‘If they did I would tell my friends; see if they can help, or to have someone to talk to at the very least.’ Ivar argued.

‘Ivar…I know you are trying to help, but I just can’t.’ 

He sighed and grabbed his bag and his half finished tray before he stood up.

‘I think I’ll leave first today.’ he said before leaving the table.

‘Ivar!’ you called after him and stood to follow him, but Hvitserk pulled you back down.

‘Trust me (Y/N), he needed to walk away. Let him cool off in his library for an hour or two. He’s a very calm guy…until he’s not, and you don’t want to see that bastard angry.’ he warned.

You looked over and saw the crowd separate as Ivar exited the cafeteria, and all you wanted was to follow and apologize.

But you knew Hvitserk was probably right, so you sat and finished your food while the others continued to talk about things you weren’t listening to.

When lunch was over you went to class and for the first time you couldn’t sleep, because you just wanted to find Ivar and make things right.

‘MISS (Y/L/N)!’ you jumped as you looked up and saw the teacher glaring at you.

‘So if you aren’t sleeping through my lesson then you just aren’t paying any attention.’ she fired off.

‘I uh I’m sorry.’ you apologized.

‘If you are not going to listen why are you in here? Out, out of my classroom, if this happens again I will have you in the principal’s office and not the hallways.’ she said.

With your head hung low you stood up and grabbed your things and left the class with mixed emotion.

You wished you hadn’t been publicly scolded but now you could go to the library and see Ivar.

So off you went to the library, and you would never be over how big it was. It was about the size of the cafeteria but bigger, full of massive book shelves on the first floor and and all the tables and desks on the second floor.

You headed straight up the stairs to find Ivar sitting at the first table, he was looking through a history book and hadn’t even looked up to see you.

‘I hope you know you got me in trouble.’ you said as you sat down beside him.

‘And how did I do that?’ he asked, still not looking up.

‘I was so busy thinking up a good apology that I wasn’t paying attention and I got put out.’ you said.

‘Well I hope the apology is damn good.’ he said.

‘I’m sorry for not telling you about my dreams, you are just trying to help and I appreciate it.’ you said.

‘I don’t know if you notice this (Y/N) so I’ll explain it; I don’t have friends, because no one is genuine. So you are the only one I have and I want to take care of you, but it is hard to do that when you do not talk to me.’ he explained.

‘I would tell you anything because I trust you with the information, I mean the stuff you couldn’t find on Google. I’d spill it all if you asked, hell I’d spill it without out you asking if I felt the need to talk about it.’ Ivar finished.

‘Ivar…’ you said putting a hand on his shoulder.

The second your hand touched him a familiar and unwelcome feeling of ice cold chill rushing over your body. The library began to be filled with white bright light but you kept your eyes open somehow, and when the light faded and you were back in that strange place.

The place you were the last time you seized; that weird hut with the long fire pit in the middle.

You spun and looked around and jumped back in fright when you were met with the tall scary eyeless man right behind.

‘I have been waiting a long time to talk with you, and yet not long at all.’ he said with his deep and scary voice.

‘Who are you? What is this? And why am I here?’ you asked frantically.

Finally a person you could speak to without having an ax thrown at your head; finally you could get some type of answer.

‘You ask the wrong questions, you ask why and what when you should ask how. We do not have long before you return to your world.’ he said.

‘Fine, then tell me how. How do I help Ivar and his brothers?’ you asked.

‘The Sons of Ragnar have been lost, abandoned and cursed by the Gods. They have lost themselves, you must help them.’ he said.

‘But what does that mean? What do I have to do to help them?’

‘Ivar became ungrateful, and stopped thanking the Gods. They have denied him access into Valhalla and cursed him and his family to live on this horrid earth for all eternity.’

‘That’s not telling me how to help.’ you whined.

‘Tell them who they are.’ he said, finally answering one of your questions at least halfway.

‘(Y/N)! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!’

You jump and look around o see you were back in the library and Ivar looked ready to call an ambulance.

‘W-what?How long was I out?’ you asked in confusion as you backed away.

You were happy to say you weren’t on the ground but still in your chair and no one had seemed to noticed your episode.

‘Like ten seconds, I was about to yell for help. Come on we’re taking to to the nurse.’ Ivar said before reaching for you.

You quickly jumped away from, right out of your chair, a motion that left you light headed and panting.

‘What are you doing?’ Ivar asked.

Your mind went back to your first seizure/flashback thing, it was after you had hugged Ivar. It happened the second you touched him, then just now it happened when you touched his shoulder.

A quick glance and you saw he was in fact wearing a sleeveless shirt. 

‘You.’ 

‘What about me? We don’t have time for this, you need to see the nurse.’ Ivar pushed as he stood and again reached for you.

‘Stop!’ you said quickly.

Ivar stopped and looked at you.

‘Just don’t move, sit still.’ you ordered as you got closer to him and nervously poked his chest, that was covered by his shirt.

Nothing.

Then you went to touch his arm and…nothing.

‘What the hell?’ you asked.

‘I should be asking you that, whatever.’ he sighed in frustration before he threw you over his shoulder.

‘Whew!’ you squeaked in panic.

‘Shut up I’m taking you to the damn nurse, then I’m calling Herald to tell him you need to be evaluated.’ Ivar said as he walked away from the stairs and toward an elevator.

‘I can walk.’ you complain.

‘I said hush, you can withhold your dreams but not a damn seizure you idiot, now just be quiet, other people are in class.’ he ordered.

All you could do was follow his instruction as he carried you through the halls and cooperate with the nurse once you were there.

You had to tell her about how you were waiting on test results to see if you had insomnia and about your first little seizure.

The nurse made you lay down while she stepped out to call your mom.

‘Now that’s done, wanna explain your little moment?’ Ivar asked.

You looked up and you bit your lip, he deserved to know, it wasn’t like you could avoid touching him forever.

‘It was…another dream, like the one in my kitchen.’ you answered partially.

‘And you poked me because…?’ 

‘…I think you triggered it.’ you mumbled.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘When we were in my kitchen we hugged goodbye and I seized, then just now I touched you and I seized again. And my dreams-’ 

‘What about your dreams?’

‘They’re about you.’ you said quickly before you could stop yourself.

For about twenty seconds there was complete silence; you didn’t know what to say and Ivar seemed too shook to speak.

‘Me?’

‘At first I didn’t know it was you, it was always just a voice calling me. Then I bumped into you in the hall and you called me that name and I knew it was you. At first I thought that seeing you would stop the dreams, but I was wrong, they got more detailed and harder and harder to ignore. Then the seizure…it wasn’t a seizure at all I think.’ you explained.

‘If it wasn’t a seizure what was it?’ Ivar asked.

‘I think it was kind of like…a vision, same in the library. I don’t know why I have these dreams or why its about you, but I know not talking to you about it is not helping me at all.’

Ivar went to speak but he was interrupted by the nurse coming back.

‘Your mother is on her way, she might be a minute since she was at work across town.’ 

‘Oh yeah, she told me they had great find she couldn’t wait to get her hands on.’ you noted as you sat up. 

‘You can wait here or in the office.’

‘I’ll take the office, feels weird taking up a nurse bed when I don’t really feel like I need it.’ you said as you stood up.

You looked around for your bag, then you saw Ivar was holding it, he must have grabbed it when he picked you up.

‘Come on I’ll wait with you.’ Ivar said, but you knew he just wanted to continue the conversation.

Not that you blamed him.

Once you two were in the hall, he wasted no time.

‘Your dreams, what happens in them?’ he asked.

‘I think its too early to tell you that, at least I’m not ready to. All I have to say is that I need to find you.’ you answered.

‘Find me? I’m right here.’ he pointed out.

‘If only it was that easy.’ you said.

‘You don’t have to tell me the specifics, just tell me…am I hurting you?’

For a second you thought back to how older dream Ivar threw his ax at you.

‘Not really, there was a bit of a threat one time but mostly its just your voice or you didn’t notice me there at all.’ you assured.

‘And you have been having these dreams since you met me?’

‘No, from the day we landed here, before I had even met you.’

Ivar went silent and the two of you kept walking until you were at the office.

‘I can wait by myself.’ you said.

‘Like hell I’m going anywhere, I’m gonna tell your mom to make you go the fuck to sleep when you get home. Then I’m coming over after school and we are going to talk about this more.’ Ivar said with no room for negotiation in his voice.

You nodded in understanding as he opened the office door.

Ivar spoke with the lady at the desk and told he was going to wait with you until your mother to show up. She didn’t have an issue with it and told you both to take a seat.

Once Ivar was sure the administrator wasn’t listening he leaned over to whisper to you.

‘Are they bad? Your dreams?’

‘No, they are frustrating but nothing bad has happened.’ you answered.

He nodded silently.

‘Well in any case I am sorry.’ he apologized.

‘It’s not your fault, there is something going on here. I don’t know what it is or what it has to do with you or even me, but I know one thing.’ you said as you looked ahead.

‘What?’ 

‘I’m gonna get to the bottom of this, and you are going to help me.’


End file.
